Time's Ticking
by Fanfictionation
Summary: Draco wants to tell Hermione that he loves her but he's a bit nervous. Fluff. One shot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I wish.

The clock at the top of the doorway showed 10:40 A.M. In 5 minutes he would have to get her alone and tell her how he feels. Draco Malfoy made a vow the night before that he would finally put a stop to the dreaming of her and thinking of her and wishing she was his. He would make it a reality. Hermione was sitting two rows away from him next to Ron. Malfoy's hands were sweating vigorously. He was very nervous.  
4 minutes.  
Draco looked up at the clock frequently. He tried to remember the year before. 4th year, and how beautiful Hermione looked in that dress. Of coarse, he would never say it to anyone. It would ruin his reputation as very popular and, to most of the girls at Hogwarts, very good looking. He just hoped Hermione felt that way.  
3 minutes.  
Draco looked over at Hermione. She was writing down the homework that professor Flitwick was assigning, but he barely heard him over the pounding of his own heart in his ears.  
2 minutes.  
Time was ticking. He got extremely worried when he realized he didn't know what he was going to say to her. Maybe he should start off by apologizing for every name he ever called her. Particularly mudblood, for which when he called her for the first time in second year made her cry.  
1 minute.  
He took a deep, silent breath and held it until the bell rang. He let it out fast, then stood and watched Hermione walk out the door. He quickly followed after packing up his things. Hermione was standing conveniently away from anyone. Heart beating fast, he approached her.

She was writing something down on a scrap of parchment. Draco quietly stood before her. But when she didn't notice him, he realized how much of a dork he looked like just standing in front of her, waiting for her to look up. So he spoke.  
"Umm, Grang-Herm-Granger?" She looked up. Utterly surprised. She was shocked that she was being addressed by Malfoy without the name Beaver or Frizz coming up. She put the quill back into her bag, swung the bag over her shoulder and spoke.  
"What, Malfoy." He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly.  
"Why don't we talk out here." He pointed to the end of the hallway closest to them that led to the start of the pathway to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, confused as ever, walked outside and Draco followed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry and Ron looking after Hermione worriedly. He walked farther outside after Hermione. They neared a place that was out of earshot.  
"What do you want, Draco." She said. He looked at her.  
"You used my first name."  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it is your name right?" He instinctively smiled.  
"All right. Well then can I call you Hermione?"  
"I don't see why not... Ok. Draco, this is weird. Why would you pull me out of the castle to talk to me about our first names? I can't say that I don't think that's ALL you want to talk about." Draco looked hesitantly at her then covered his face in his hands as if defeated.  
"Hermione, look. I was so nervous about telling you this and so worried about what you were going to say but I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you...I love you, Hermione." Hermione's eyes got wide. Draco spoke again.  
"I know I should have told you way earlier and maybe be a little more confident in saying it, but. God, it's true. I love you." Hermione looked and looked at him for the longest time, then she smiled and said,  
"Do you know how long I've had the biggest crush on you?" Draco's face split into a big grin.  
"You like me? For real?"  
Hermione smiled.  
"For real." She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you in potions."  
She said, and left Draco stunned, rooted to the spot where she had punched him two years ago.

Hey guys! It's FanFictionation. Sorry this one was so short, but hey, bigger isn't always better, right! I want to give a great big thanks to dramioneromione12 for giving info on how to add chapters. Thanks a bunch! Also, so no one is left out, thank you to anyone who followed or reviewed or liked! Thanks so much! I love you guys!


End file.
